The book
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'My Ally'. Austin and Ally are husband and wife. Ally finally allow Austin to read her private book. Warning, this story is not for young kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**The book**

**Austin and Ally are in their hotel-room in Tokyo, Japan. It's in the middle of the night.**

They have just made love and now they simply look at each other's sweet smile.

Suddenly Austin breaks the silence.

"Ally, remember what you promised me?" says Austin.

"What promise do you refer to?" says Ally with a cute smirk.

"That once I'm your husband I get to know the content of your special book. Now we're married and we've made love so I'd say that I'm your husband in every way now, right?" says Austin.

"True! I actually promised you that, so...here!" says Ally as she pull ou her book from her handbag and hands the book to her husband.

"Wow! To be honest, I thought that this would be the one and only promise to me you'd never keep..." says Austin.

"I always try to keep a promise, Austin." says Ally.

Austin start to read the first page of Ally's book.

"The early stuff is from when I was 13, so it's kinda childish. Just so you know." says Ally with a smile.

"Don't worry, baby! We've all been kids. Nothing to feel shy about." says Austin.

"Awww, so sweet! I knew I did the right thing when I married you." says Ally in a soft girly tone.

A few minutes later Austin has gotten to things Ally wrote at age 18.

"Last night I touched myself while thinkin' about Austin. Wanna sleep with him." reads Austin loud. "You wanted to sleep with me back then?"

"Yeah, but I was scared to tell you that. Afraid you might hate me, think I was some sex-crazy teenage-girl and break up with me." says Ally.

"If you'd asked me to sleep with you I would have said yes, Ally." says Austin.

"Good to know!" says Ally as she giggle a little.

Austin read the next entry in Ally's book. "What would sex with Austin be like? I wanna know..."

"Now I know...and it was awesome!" says Ally.

Austin keep reading. "I hope dad doesn't know that I want to sleep with Austin. My dad still think of me as a kid and doesn't know that his little Ally is ready for sex."

"It's kinda hard for dad to see me become a woman and a wife, but he's okey with it." says Ally.

"Good!" says Austin.

"Dad knows that I'm a grown sexual woman now. I told him a few days before our wedding that I would have sex with you, Austin." says Ally.

Austin reads another entry in Ally's book. "Today Austin and me have spent the whole day in the practice-room at the Sonic Boom, chillin' out, doin' some cuddle, made out, playing guitar and watching movies, since the store wasn't open today."

"That was a good day." says Ally.

"Yeah, it was. I saw you in your underwear for the first time that day." says Austin.

"And I touched a guy 'down there' for the first time that day, even if it was just for a few seconds." says Ally.

"There's also a few songs in here that I've never heard before." says Austin.

"Because some songs I write are just for fun. Not for you to play on stage. They are just simple little things I write when I got nothing else to do." says Ally.

"Still, I'd like to hear a few of them sometimes." says Austin.

"Okey!" says Ally as she climb out of bed and walk over to her guitar-case and pull out her Gibson Hummingbird guitar and walk back to the bed.

"Play this one." says Austin as he put the book in front of Ally.

"Sure!" says Ally as she begin to play and sing.

_**As the sun rise above the mountain high, I feel a glory in my heart. Make me strong, all along. Give me what I need.**_

_**When you are close to me. That's when I can see, what I really can be. I shall be strong and free.**_

_**Still I'm the one you have. The one you'll always love. **_

_**Never shall I leave you. Believe it, cuz it's true. Yeeeeeah...it's true!**_

"Wow!" says Austin with a smile.

"You like it...?" says Ally.

"Of course! I've said it many times, but you really write great songs, Ally." says Austin.

"Wanna hear another one?" says Ally with a sexy wink.

"Sure! You look sexy when you sit in bed, playin' guitar, wearing only bra and panties." says Austin.

Ally flip through the book to another song and begin to play and sing it.

_**Without you there's a shadown, in my broken heart. Maybe you still love me too. I hope that this is true.**_

_**Please come back and be with me. You make me sweet and free. The strength you give me is what I need. Come back to me, my love.**_

"Is that about me?" says Austin.

"Yes, it's about my feelings for you. I wrote it after we broke up and I found out that I wanted you back." says Ally.

"That was a very beautiful song." says Austin.

"Awww, thanks you!" says Ally as she give Austin a soft sensual kiss.

Ally put down the guitar by the bedside, grab her book and also a pen from the nightstand and write on an empty page. "Tonight I've finally had sex with Austin. I'm his wife now. I'm the most happy young woman ever. My life is awesome! May Austin and I live happy ever after!"

Austin notice that the page that Ally write on is actually the last one in the book. "You've finished it?"

"Actually there's room for about 3 or 4 more songs, but that was the last diary-entry." says Ally with a smile.

"Gonna start a new book?" says Austin.

"No. The end of my book is a symbol of the beginning of my new life as your wife, Austin." says Ally.

"Oh, not bad..." says Austin with a small friendly laugh.

"Exactly!" says Ally as she giggle a little.

**The End.**


End file.
